Carmen
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ #KiriBakuWeek2k18 / Día 3 ] Su vecina, Katsuki, tiene diez años cuando se muda al frente de su casa, tiene los ojos del color de la sangre y del color que dibujan al diablo en la escuela.


**Carmen.**

* * *

En respuesta al tercer reto de la **KiriBaku week 2k18.** Les recomiendo escuchar Carmen de Lana del rey mientras lo leen. **Bakugo es mujer.**

 **Prompt:** Cambio de cuerpo.

* * *

Si reza con todas sus fuerzas, Kirishima cree que puede recuperar su alma.

No recuerda la época exacta en la que creía, creía en las palabras de aliento y las pequeñas enseñanzas de que hay qué rezar cada noche porque sino el demonio vendrá por ti cada noche. Pero allí en esa habitación no había ni dioses ni demonios, sólo estaba él metido en carnes ajenas que, incitantes, se le antojaban como trozos de chocolate que quería derretir en sus labios.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera, pensó cuando el demonio le corrompió de pies a cabeza y se encontró a sí mismo observándose frente al espejo, con ese cuerpo que no es suyo, pero Jesucristo, cómo desearía que lo fuera aunque fuera sólo una noche para probar las mieles de la inmundicia.

Su vecina, Katsuki, tiene diez años cuando se muda al frente de su casa, tiene los ojos del color de la sangre y del color que dibujan al diablo en la escuela. Luego tiene el cabello lacio y rubio, tan rubio y tan largo que le llega a la cintura y ondea como una bandera de un territorio sin conquistar. Kirishima la mira desde su ventana en el piso del frente, está tan chiquita que desde donde él la vi es como un pequeño gatito de pelaje amarillo yendo de allá para acá entre el centenar de cajas de su familia.

A Kirishima se le antoja bonita, cuando su propia familia camina entre la calle hasta el portón contrario y luego a la portezuela de madera, cuando él se detiene de la mano de su papá y su mamá toca a la puerta con un pay en las manos, que es de manzana según recuerda por el olor. Ella abre la puerta junto a su madre y tiene las cejas bien juntas, con el ceño fruncido como si verlo le causara repelús.

El pelirrojo se mira, discretamente, a sí mismo, pues cree que tal vez se puso la camiseta al revés o tal vez tiene restos de migajas en las mejillas; pero cuando se da cuenta no es así, entonces ella sólo lo ve como si él tuviera pulgas saltándole en la cabeza de allá para acá porque sí. Y el pelirrojo no puede sentirse más ofendido.

O eso se dice.

Los años continúan sobre el vecindario y sobre ellos incluso cuando el sol se oculta y se aleja en las montañas. Miren cómo es el tiempo, y cómo es justo Dios quien a veces se ríe y te ahoga pero no te mata. Katsuki ahora ha crecido y ellos tienen una relación más o menos de amigos; Katsuki no es como las chicas de la escuela. Ella es una maravillosa excepción a todo lo común.

La chica come de manera ruidosa si tiene ganas, y si tiene ganas también se levanta la falda o se baja las calcetas, o si tiene ganas se pinta las uñas de negro y se delinea los ojos, o dice que ella le rinde culto a Satanás y Baphomet y Kirishima le pregunta que qué es eso porque nunca había escuchado una palabra semejante y ella se ríe en su cara y le pega el chicle (recién salido de su boca) en la frente.

Y si se lo preguntan, realmente no tiene ni la más pigmea idea de por qué ella le gusta, pero lo hace, una vez lo leyó, algo que se decía como _fuego de mis entrañas, mi pecado y mi alma_. Pero piensa que eso es demasiado exagerado, que no cree que sea pecado ni cuando entra a su cuarto que tiene todas las paredes blancas pero la decoración es oscura. Hay calaveras y velas por todos lados, están encendidas y también hay algunos dibujos raros de calaveras, sangre, dragones y pentagramas. Luego tiene también un montón de ropa tirada en un lado y sus ojos se vuelan hacia el otro lado cuando se descubre a sí mismo viendo un sostén tirado en el piso de color negro y que es grande. Que se toca a sí mismo las manos y piensa si…

 _No, Kirishima, calma._

Pues volvemos así al inicio de la historia, donde ahora está allí, y es él sin serlo en realidad. Donde se encuentra con que sus manos son un poco más pequeñas y más estilizadas, su piel es mucho más blanca y su habitación no es su habitación pues está en un lugar que no es su lugar. El pelirrojo mira a todos lados, sin entenderlo en realidad y exaltado cierra los ojos como si así pudiera recobrar el sentido común pues cree que de repente se ha vuelto loco. Y cuando se levanta hay cierto olor que lo vuelve loco, que le embriaga las células, pues se mira de nuevo en el espejo y es ella.

Oh, oh, que definitivamente es ella.

Y sus ojos viajan por todas las proporciones exactas de ese cuerpo que está cubierto por la camiseta desgastada de St. Anger. Es negra y el color casi se va volviendo un plomo muy oscuro por el uso, la piernas blancas se flexionan con el movimiento y los músculos suaves se marcan apenas. Kirishima tiene qué contener los impulsos animales cuando observa el cabello rubio revuelto sobre su cabeza y se encuentra a sí mismo teniendo los ojos rojizos en mitad de la noche, metido en la casa de muñecas que es la habitación de Katsuki.

Es preso de sus bajas pasiones, asustado, pues se levanta un poco la camiseta y se encuentra con los panties negros, son como bóxers y agradece que no pueda verse más allá, pero ojalá sí lo hiciera. Un poco más arriba y la piel se descubre; es dura, con un abdomen marcado por el ejercicio duro que la chica hace una y otra vez, pues él ha ido al gym con ella, pero nunca le había tocado verla con una blusa que revelara la piel. Y cuando se da cuenta allí está.

Oh, que Kirishima tiene qué darle gracias a lo que sea mayor que él por dejarle vivir ese día.

Katsuki tiene diecisiete años y su boquita a Kirishima se le antoja de fresa, porque cuando va levantando la blusa cada vez más, se encuentra con una marca negra que se va volviendo cada vez más grande, que va tomando forma hasta que encuentra allí a ese mono del que Katsuki es tan adepta. Es Baphomet dentro de un pentagrama todo tatuado con tinta negra que parece la pudrición del infierno. A las niñas y a los niños les gusta Katsuki con todo y su temperamento. Ella se ríe como dios pero tiene genio del demonio. En la noche fría y oscura, luego de encontrarse a sí mismo convertido en la chica que ama, Kirishima develó secretos del universo que quizá siempre estuvieron allí, en la escrituras de los libros raros de la rubia o en la envoltura de sus chicles de uva.

Ella sigue brillando, con sus alas de mariposa y ojos de caricatura que te hipnotizan.

Pues ella es sabrosa, con todo y sus mañas, con todo y lo oscuro de su alma y la decoración. Con todo y los secretos que esconde la piel marcada y las cicatrices de un cuerpo que no se ven, pero Kirishima las siente y pesan, pues ellos bailan cada noche de viernes y se divierten bajo la luna pálida que los saluda a las orillas de la ciudad allí donde nadie los conoce y nadie sabe nada de Katsuki pero ella conoce todos los secretos; ella se mece suave al canto caliente de su corazón y Kirishima le repite que la quiere.

Katsuki derrama sus alegrías (las de Kirishima) como si estuvieran calientes y le quemara, y el pelirrojo lo que menos quiere es que ese sueño acabe si sólo así puede abrazar(le)se.

Luego tendrá qué despedirse pues llegará el adiós cuando la sala esté en silencio.


End file.
